Green Bullets
by Smallville82and9
Summary: With an old enemy on the lose Clark must deal with him but also with his fellings for Lois.Clois of course. mid to late season 6 is when it is based.


It was ten at night at Bell Reve. The guards were making there usual rounds while, making sure ever inmate was safe in there rooms. Down the hall came an inmate and two guards. The inmate had three books in his hand. One guard opened the door and the inmate got in. As the door was closing the inmate took a screw driver out of his pocket and unscrewed the doors henge's. Just a few turns how ever long it took the guard to close the heavy door . This had been his routine for the last month but this time it was different, this time the screw fell out of the henge and he caught with his one available hand. The guards walked away and the inmate made sure they turned the corner before he acted. He dropped the books on his bed and went to the door. He knew he had to be quiet. He softly pushed the door and he slowly placed on it the floor. He made his way quietly throw the halls and found that the two guards that had just gone on duty were already taking a coffee break. With ease he used the bar of metal he was hiding for months and used it to break the bars on the hallway window. He then used the bar to break the glass as quietly as possible. Then the inmate lifted him self up and and was out the window.He ran throw the woods and to the nearest road witch he knew was not fare. Van McKnulty was a free man again, and could think of one thing. To kill Clark Kent.

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Metropolis. Clark had drove his truck there to pick up Lois,who was going to stay the week end in Smallville. Normally Lois would drive herself there but her car was in the shop. Chloe could not drive her there because she and Jimmy were on assignment for the Daily Planet and would not be back until later that day. Martha Kent was in Washighton and with the way things were between Clark and Lex and Lana no one dared to ask them. So Chloe did her usual routine in making Clark fell bad and talked him into picking up Lois.

Clark found Lois's apartment building and parked. He looked at his watch as he got out of the truck. Ten AM it read. "If Lois is awake it will be a miracle" he thought. He went inside and found her apartment. On the door read S829.

Clark knocked twice and said "Lois its Clark I'am here to pick you up". He waited a few moments. No answer. He then knocked twice more and heard loud foot steps coming towards the door. With a quick turn of the handle and the door being swung back, there she was.

Dressed in pick pajamas and furry pick bunny slippers it was apparent she had just got out of bed.

"Did anyone ever tell you have the loudest voice in the world" she said.

"Oh... come on Lois ever one knows you still have that title".

With a small smirk she opened the door all the way and went inside.Clark followed her and stood next to her couch. Lois opened the refrigerator door and pulled the gallon of milk out. She then went to the sink and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. Finally she pulled the box of cereal from the side of the stove and laid all the items on the the kitchen table.

She began mixing the things together and looked up at Clark as if she just realized he was there.

"So way aren't you milking cows or something"?

" I finished my chorus hours ago" .

"Well sorry... some of us normal people sleep in the morning".

By know she was done making her breakfast,and asked "want any"?

"No" Clark said sharply but then realized who raised him"...thank you, I have already ate".

A few minutes went by before they spoke again

Clark was becoming annoyed at how long it was taking Lois to eat her cereal. He looked at his watch and saw that it read ten thirty.

"Chloe wanted us in Smallville by noon" He finally said.

"Well maybe if you weren't just standing there and making me nervous I would have been done by now"

Clark walked to the table, pulled a chair out and seat in it. However as soon as he did this Lois got up, picked up her bowl, and said "I'm done"

Clark seat there with his mouth open and watch her begin to turn and walk away. As she was leaving she turned a little and smiled. Clark had to admit she had a good one.

"I'm getting dressed, it will be few minutes" She yelled as she was going down the hall.

Clark seat at the table for the next 20 minutes.Finally he got up and walked down the hall found the bathroom door and knocked on it three time.

"Come on Lois we don't have all day" .

The door swung open and there again stood Lois, but this time with her hair done hanging down. Her make up on and waring a pink shirt and blue jeans. Clark was surprised by how beautiful she looked.

He paused took a breath and remembered he was angry."Do you really have to do all this were just going to Smallville"?

"Haven't you ever heard to always dress your best"? she said with a look of surpries on her face.

Clark still stood there with a look of announce on his . "Well Smallville we can't all just ware blue and red". Clark was waring his familiar red jacket and blue shirt.

"Well lets just go, Chloe and Jimmy will probably beat us there"he said.

Lois walked toward him expecting him to move.He did, and she began walking up the hall. Clark could have sworn he say a glimpse of satisfaction on her face.

They went out of the building and on to the side walk toward Clark's truck. Clark looked at his watch yet again. "Eleven"! he thought. He continued to walk until he realized there were no footsteps next to him. He looked back and saw Lois buying a Daily Planet newspaper out of a machine.

"What are you doing"? he yelled back at her.

"Buying a newspaper, I don't want to die of boredom on the way there. I mine you still don't hold up your end of conversions well".

Clark stood there with a look of anger but just turned and got in the truck. Lois walked down the street, stepped of the curb and around the truck. Clark reached over and opened her door. He then extended his hand for her to grab as she got in. She opened the door all the way. She looked at his hand and grabbed it. As he was pulling her into the truck there eyes met and they both smiled at each other. Lois got in the truck and took a seat. Both of them turned forward and were ready to go. But then at the same time both of them got the same look on there face. "Wait we were just fighting right".

Clark stared in front of him as if he were looking out to space. He turned to see Lois doing the same thing. But then Lois came back and shock her head and opened the Daily Planet and began reading it.

Clark turned the key and they were off. Clark thought deeply about what just happened. "Lois is a beautiful women" he thought."Ever one knows that,and I do care about her, but that does not mine I lov...no don't even think of that word". Clark looked at Lois dispreetly trying to find something to get his mind off this train of thought while still keeping an eye on the road. He saw as he glimpsed the front of the newspaper that one of the headlines read "BELL REVE ESCAPE"

"Could you read that article out loud"? Clark finally said to break the silents.

"Which one"? Lois said in reply as she turned the paper over and back.

"The one on the front about Bell Reve" he said while turning back to the road.

Lois turned the paper again and found it."Bell Reve Escape" Lois began to read.

"Last nigth at approximatly ten P.M. Bell Reve inmate Van McNulty escaped out of his cell. The details to this point are unknown but two of the guards assigned to McNulty's cell block were fired".

"Oh no..." Clark said in a dreadful voice.

"I know I could have writing that better". Clark just looked at her and turned back to the road.

"Back in my junior year Van McNulty went to Smallville High with me,Lana,and Chloe. His father was killed by a meteor infected person named Tina Grer. He...became angry at all meteor infected people. He began hunting them. He killed two people".

"Oh..." was all Lois could say with a look of regret for asking.

Clark decide it was best not to tell her that Van had also targeted him and nearly succeed. However he had a strong feeling Chloe would want to hear about this.

Along the trip there was little talking between them. Except for Lois's nagging about Clark's driving from time to time.Clark could only think "like your any better". Clark also thought it was best to think of Van's escape instead of his tension with Lois. Finally at one thirty they made it to the Kent Farm were Jimmy and Chloe had be waiting for an half hour.

As they began to pull up he remembered about Van. At first he wanted to tell Chloe but she had been looking forward to this weekend for months and messing it up would not be good. But he knew Chloe would throw it all away to help in Van's capture. Clark remembered seeing a massive man hunt sweeping Smallville back and forth as he and Lois entered town. "He would be crazy to try something" he thought. But then he remembered that Van was.

"Wow only thirty minutes late" Chloe said sarcastically as Clark and Lois got out of the truck.

"We would have been on time if one of us didn't take forever to get ready" Clark said back as he turned to face Lois.

"If I had been driving we would have been on time" Lois said with a look of one up minship on her face.

Clark decide to drop and said no more on the subject.

"So Chlo what do you have planed I am sure we are all dying to know" Lois said while looking around between the four of them.

"Well I thought we could just spend the day here" Chloe said while smiley and sping around with her arms out.

"Here" Lois said sharply "At the farm"

"Well I mostly meet in side". Chloe said with a smug look on her face directed at Lois.

Chloe had not gone throw to much trouble. While on the way to the farm she and Jimmy had picked up some movies. Her plan for the first day was basically to watch movies all day and hang out. Clark was happy because he hoped the movies would help distracted his mind from his trouble with Chloe and whether or not to tell her, or how strange things became between Lois and him.

The Kent's front room was pretty large but Chloe forced all four of them to cram on the love seat.First was Jimmy,second was Chloe. But they were so close together they might as well been one person. Next was Lois followed by Clark at the end. While Chloe and Jimmy were so close Clark and Lois were as far apart as two people siting next to each other could be. They all seemed to like the mystery and action movies. But of course Chloe saved the romance for last. Chloe and Jimmy were as into the movie as to people in love could be. While all Lois and Clark could do was beg it ended. Finally at seven P.M. it did

"Any one else hungry"? Jimmy said while struggling to get up.

"Yeah" they all said almost simultaneously.

"Well my cooking skills don't go beyond the phone number of a pizza place, does that sound ok for everyone".

"I have something else in mind" Chloe said.

"Well Lois could always cook" Clark said with a smile as Lois turned to him with an angry smile.

"We have to go to the new dinner in town" Chloe said

"The one called "The Meteor" with there impact burgers" Clark said in discus.

"Yep, thats the one".

Since no one could say no to Chloe. It was agreed upon. Lucky for Clark and Lois there was enough room for the guys to be in back and girls in front.

Clark and the others entered the dinner with a look of awe and sceptisisum. They sat down at a bothe, and began looking at the walls. Clark sat next to little metor shower coming down on a painted farm house. The rocks were real rocks,super guled to the wall. Clark was glad they weren't actully meteor rocks. The food was ok but no one seemed to like the theme. Ever one was done and drinking coffee. When Jimmy went to the bath room.

"I'll be right back to" Lois said. She then got up and left and went out the front door and to the back of the dinner.

"You should go with her" Chloe whispered to Clark.

"What, why"? Clark whispered back.

"It could be dangerous" Chloe said even quieter.

"Lois can take care of herself" Clark said with a smirk

"Well at least keep an ear on her...please" Chloe said with a look of sadness on her face.

Again Clark could not say no. Clark turned his head so that his left ear was facing the back on the building. He concentrated and eventually found Lois footsteps going back and forth. He then heard a snap and Lois scream. Within seconds he was right behind her.

"Lois are you ok"! he yelled

Lois turned quickly around surprised that someone was there.

"Oh god Smallville you scared me" she said with one hand on her chest.

Clark got closer and said softly "Are you ok".

"Of course I just broke my heel" she then turned her foot side ways so he could see.

Just then Chloe was was running around the corner.

"Is ever thing alright"! she yelled

"Yeah were fine" Lois said with a look of confusion on her face.

Clark turned and saw this so he said quickly "I heard you scream".

Lois could not speak for a couple of seconds. By this time Chloe and Clark were standing side by side.

Lois finally looked at Clark and said "What is with you"?

"What do you min..."

"No"! "Its like i can't do anything without you wanting jump in and save the day"

Lois continued to stare at Clark with a look of angry and confusion.

"It was my fault I..." Chloe tried to say.

"No, Chloe"! Clark said.As he turned to look back at Lois

"Maybe if you didn't find a way to get in to trouble I would not have gotten so use to saving you"! he said with an angry loud voice, that surprised not only him but Lois and Chloe as well. All three of them stood there not knowing what to say.Finally Lois walked quickly passed them and went to the car. Clark heard her open the door and slam it. He also heard Lois begin to breath deeply and cry.

"I better go with her". Chloe said and left.

Clark began feeling extremely bad. To his memory this was the first time he knew Lois was crying. He didn't even know why he yelled back. He thought it was best just to run home. He turned and left.

Unknown to Clark on a rooftop not fare away Van McNulty watched and heared the whole thing. His first plan was to kill Clark then but he got a new idea. He waited Clark to suffer. He got up from his snipper position and left. In his hand was a powerful rifle and in side it laid glowing green bullets.

At this time Jimmy was out of the bathroom and came back to find an empty table and thought "great i have been abandon".

The next day was suppose to be another fun fulled day planed by Chloe, but because of what happen last night she changed it to "guy's guy's day" and "girl's girl's day". Chloe and Lois were supposed to go shopping at what little places Smallville had. Clark and Jimmy were supposed to just stay home and play Jimmy's X-box. But Jimmy was called away for the Daily Planet. Clark was not sad. He liked Jimmy and considered him as a friend, but he believed there relationship would be something that needed to develop over time. Before Chloe left for the mall she stopped at the farm to meet with Clark.

"Did you like the show last night" Clark said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Well it was not what i had in mind" she said with a frown.

"How's Lois"? he said as they seat down.

"Pretty mad, she won't even talk about it" Chloe's face began to look like the life was sucked out of it.

"I fell terrible" he said shaking his head.

"I don't even know why i snapped back" he said while looking at the floor.

The two seat in silents until Clark remembered about Van.

"I have to tell you something. I didn't want to tell before, but since i already messed things up any way i fell now I have to.

"What's wrong" Chloe said

"Do you remember Van McNulty"?

"Sure the crazy commando boy who didn't like meteor freaks from back in high school". Chloe said with a smile. The life was back in her face.

"Friday night he escaped"

"Whoa..." Chloe said as she got up out of her seat.

"I am sorry but I didn't want to scare you so I didn't tell you right away".

"Thats fine I mine what can a few bullets from a solider boy to against the man of steel"? she said with a smile.

Clark frowned and looked down.

"Whats wrong"? she said.

"The last time Van and I meet I found out he wanted to kill Lex. I got there in time and found him. He had kryptonite with him. he found out it was my weakness and he made bullets out of it. He tried kill me, he shoot me. But in the end I stoppded him".

They seat in silence for a few moments before she said "Well you beat him before, you can do it again".

Clark replied "Hopefully if I do have to fight him it won't be as bad as the one I had with Lois".

Seeing a chance to change the subject Chloe laughed and said "you really don't see whats happening do you"?

"What"? Clark said with a look of surprise.

Chloe to a deep breath and said. " Lois thinks that she might like you but she does not know how you feel and when you were so quick to come to her rescued she thought that you might and it scared her and she got all defensive and angry, gosh Clark for a guy who can see throw walls you are blind".

Clark was unsure how to answer but then he said "and people say Van is crazy".

The rest of the day was a slow one for Clark. He basically stayed around the house all day. Chloe and Lois would still need a way to get back to Metropolis so they were going to barrow his truck and Clark would go to Metropolis the next day. While making sure Lois did not know how Clark was going to get there.

The only thing Clark did that day was try and talk to Lois. He called her cell phone and said "Lois its Clark... I fell bad about last night and I just wanted to say sorry. Could you please call me back". No answer, all day.

With nothing to do Clark thought to himself. "Chloe can't be right, me and Lois have always had a "unique" relationship but it is nothing like that".

He searched for something to get his mind off it. Until finally "Of course, Van" he thought. He searched all of Smallville he could but could not find him. Clark began to think his first hunch was right "There no way he would stay in Smallville. Van's crazy but he does not want to be caught".It was nine at night when Clark went back home.

It was three at night when Lois got back to her apartment. She had been at a party that Chloe droped her at and she walked a few blocks to get home. She opened the door slowly and stood there waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but by then it was to late. The back of her head was hit with the butt of a rifle and Van stood over her still body.

Lois woke up tied to a chair with a massive head each. She was in her apartment and she saw a figure by the door holding a guy. Lois's first emotion was anger. "Captured again" she thought.

"Van McNulty I presume". She called to him.

"Now how did you know" he said as he walk closer to her so that she could see his face.

"Well I kind of attract criminals and psychopaths".

"I am not crazy"! he yelled as he got in her face.

He backed up slowly and regained his cool. "You better hope your little freak boyfriend helps you". He said.

"Who... Clark"? "First off his not my boyfriend and second its not like his coming this time" as she turned her head away. She decide not to think about the freak part because he was crazy.

"He will come to save you, because if he does't your dead". "Lets go". He untied her from the chair but wisely had another rope around her hands and pushed her down the stairs and into a car he had stolen. He seat In the passenger said pointing his gun at her as she was in the driver side.

"Drive" he side

"Where to" Lois said

"Just drive I'll tell you when to stop"! he yelled

They drove for nine blocks and stoped. "This is perfect" he said. He motioned for her to get out and she did .

"Stand right there" he told her. It was the middle of the street. In the most abandon part of town. He pulled out Lois cell phone and began to dial a number while still point the gun at her.

It was now four in the morning and Clark was just getting up to do his chorus. He put on his usual red jacket and blue shirt, when his phone began ringing. He picked it up and looked to she who it was "Lois"? he said and looked at the clock.

"Hello, Lois".

But Lois didn't answer instead it was an all to familiar voice"Its been a while hasn't it freak"?

"Wheres Lois"! Clark said angrily.

While making sure Lois could not hear he said "Miss Lane is fine, I'am more interested in talking to you.You see now I got you in a bad spot. So listing because it not just your life on the line. I want you to come to Metropolis I'm on fifth street don't bother using a lead vest because i have better rounds this time there would cut right throw it. Oh,and by the way if you aren't here in fifteen seconds I will kill her, bye".

With in a second Clark was off. He ran as fast as he could. He was in Metropolis with in six seconds. But finding fifth street would take longer.Clark didn't know Metropolis as well Smallville. Finally he did but time was against him. He saw as Van's Finger pulled the trigger and the green bullet was heading for Lois. "Think Clark think". He decide to go done the list of his powers. "Super breath? No I don't have full control of the power of it I could hurt Lois. Heat vision? The last time I hit a piece of kryptonite with my heat vision it did not go so well." Clark was running out of time the bullet was almost there. He finally made a diction. He began to run as fast as he could to get in the bullets path, he knew once he got close enough his speed would give out. He began to fell the familiar pain of kryptonite, and jump in the bullets path. It entered his chest and would have gone strait throw but because of his momentum it pushed it making it go at an angle throw his body. It exited out his upper back. The pain was almost unbearable. The bullet flew fare down the street after bouncing off the wall.

Clark landed hard on his side. But he knew that Van was still there. He turned to see how Lois was. Her face was turned because she was trying evade the shot. He turned quickly to Van who was hitting the gun witch had jammed. Clark fired his hit vision at the gun and it turned red hot. Van droped it with a scream of pain. Clark looked back at Lois. She was still turned around. With his super speed he was standing in front of Van in a second. He grabbed Van by the shoulders and throw him violently against the car and shattered its windows. Van fell to the ground and was out cold. Clark fell to his knees in pain he looked at his chest to see and large blood spot on his shirt.

"Oh my god Clark"! he heard Lois say from behind him.

"How did you get here" she said trying to get him up.

" I...I was just around the corner and he called me". Clark had gotten use to thinking of excuses fast. She got him up and turned him around. When she saw the blood her eyes got bigger.

"You ...you jumped in the way". She said with a shortness of breath.

Lois called nine nine one and the ambluce came. Clark knew he was in trouble. He was in great pain and losing blood."I don't get it last time I healed right after" he thought. As the police came and took Van away he got it. "The sun" he thought. As they loaded him he knew he had to get away.

"I am coming with him" Lois said right before they closed the door.

"No Lois just stay here I'll be fine. Clark said

"I'll meet you there" she said as the doors closed while Clark and Lois were staring at each other.

Then Clark got an idea. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Chloe.

"Clark whats..."

"No time just find Lois and make sure she does not get to the hospitable and distract her for a day ok bye" he said

"But Clark..." but he hung up.

The paramedic looked at Clark strangely as she was preparing his iv but once she turned around he was gone.

Clark was out side and the sun had was just rising. he stood in its rays for a moment and was healed he then ran back to the farm.

Lois had to think Clark had gone to the hospitable and she did but Chloe kept her from finding him. Using lame excuse after another but finally the next day came and Clark called Chloe and told her what happened and told her to tell Lois he was fine and at the farm.

He was thinking in his "fortress of solitude" while he heard a familer car that was finally fixed drive up. He heard footsteps come up the stairs and stop.

"Are you ok" Lois said

Clark turned from looking at the stars and walked closer to her.

"Yeah fine"

"Well most people don't just have a day at the hospitable after being shoot." She said with a look of non believing.

"The doctor said it was a one in a million shoot went strait throw missed all bones and organs, all I needed was two band aids".

"Good, well this brings me to another question and bare with me it could get all mussy. Why did you do it"? she said.

Without care Clark said quickly"I care about you". A few moments went by and then he realized what he said so he continued "...as a friend".

"Well after ever thing Saturday I thought that you wouldn't care" She said walking past him and next to the telescope looking out side.

"We just had a fight" Clark got closer and she turned around "friends have fights its not that big of a deal, pluse you were right".Clark said.

"What... of course you were right you were just begin a good friend and looking out for me. Its just..." as she moved to his side and they both turned to face each other."I just never had any who was so protective".

"I am sorry I don't mine to smother one". Clark said looking at the floor.

"Don't be you just care about me and ...I care about you as... a friend". she said

Clark went around the couch but turned so that he was facing her but the coach was between them.

"So thats it friends". Clark said

"Friends". she said with a look of approvel.

They booth stood there not knowing what to do next. But then Lois leaned forward and grabbed Clark's jacket and kissed him. It was not much just there lips. But with the way they both were felling it was amazing.

Lois let go and looked him in the eyes and smiled. Clark was unable to move. She backed up turned and began waking away. Clark felt very strange he looked down at his feet and saw they were now five inches off the floor. When he realized this he lost his balances and fell forward flipping over the couch, and landed hard on the floor. Lois turned and smiled and meet Clark looking up at her. He smiled back. She turned and walked away.

Clark didn't know if Lois and he were more then friends but he did know"being shoot is not that bad".

THE END


End file.
